Want
by Ashluver505
Summary: Gary thinks about the thing he used to want most while lying in bed one night. Disclaimer, i do not own anything in Pokemon!


Ok so, I totally can't sleep and this idea just somehow entered my head. I decided, rather than just laying there, I would type this story up quickly and then try to sleep again. This story is told in Gary's P.O.V. and well, I'm not sure how it will turn out but hey, I can try. Anyways, on with the writing!

Disclaimer: I own only the story line, not a thing else.

Want

In life, everybody wants something. There's not a person in the world who doesn't want something or another. Even the richest person in world would like to add something to all that he has. It's just human nature to want.

I can remember when I was little. All I wanted was everything. I'd see some new Pokémon toy in the store and I would want it. I'd see a new book that had new information on new species of Pokémon and I would want it. I wanted to capture and train every single Pokémon that there was. I wanted to be the best trainer in the world with my best friend beside me. I wanted this, that, and everything.

As I grew and matured, I learned that I really didn't want everything. My dream was still the same. I really wanted to be the best. But I had since pushed my best friend away and so the dream with him beside me was lost. Since I had made that mistake, I had wanted to apologize; to tell him that I really didn't think he was loser. I thought he was the best. I wanted to tell him that he was the most important person in my life; that I was so sorry for everything and just wanted him by my side again.

Throughout the three years I was a trainer, traveling and collecting badges, the thing I wanted the most was always a battle. I knew I wanted him with me again but I also knew I still wanted to be the best trainer out there. I could never make up my mind which I wanted and desired more. It was the constant battle in my heart.

After the Silver Conference and losing to my rival and old best friend, I had figured out that my dream wasn't to be the best trainer. I wanted to study and learn about Pokémon. I wanted to find out new things, how Pokémon evolved, and discover new facts about the creatures that were so important in everyone's life. I had told my best friend this and I could tell he was more than shocked. I'm not sure if it was because I had changed my dream so quickly or the fact he had lost his most constant rival. Either way, he was a little more than surprised. And for once, not because of his first and best electric Pokémon.

So, I left on my own and didn't tell anyone where I had planned to go. I wanted to discover my dreams on my own, with no one around to distract me. I had soon found a place to work at. On an island with some other researchers and Professors. I learned how to restore Pokémon from fossils and used it on an Aerodactyl egg. My project was a complete success and I thought that was what I had wanted. A huge success to make me famous in the researching field. That however, was not the case. There was something out there that I still desired for.

So, I left the island and went to Sinnoh to work with one of my grandfather's old friends. He helped me get higher up in the researching field and once again I thought that was what I had wanted. But I could still tell that I had wanted more. Something I just couldn't place.

I soon left for a little while to go home to Pallet to visit my grandfather. I wanted to talk to him about it. Maybe he would know why I could never settle this uncontrollable desire for something……maybe he would know what it was.

So, as I was heading home, I stopped on the road to feed my Pokémon. My newly electric type had gotten separated from me and as I found it, I also found the bunch of fools who followed my best friend around. Then, as quickly as they had appeared, my best friend followed. He was sick of their annoying plans and was about to help out my captured Pokémon, but I stopped him.

I could tell he was pretty surprised at my entrance (hey I jumped from the cliff….who wouldn't be?). It had now been two years since we had seen each other and man, had I discovered that I had missed him more than I originally thought. He quickly challenged me to a battle with our electric types, but I declined saying it needed rest. It was true. If I was going to battle him, I wanted to win. Or at least I had thought so.

We ended up battling at Gramps lab and I was surprised at my victory. I thought that was what I had wanted. But that desire was still there. Even more so with my best friend right there. I could barely control my emotions as this desire for something I couldn't understand still overpowered my mind. I quickly excited and told everyone that I was going back to Sinnoh. I told my best friend about the new kinds of Pokémon and I was surprised to find I wanted him to follow and travel in Sinnoh as well. I had quickly shrugged it off, thinking that it was because I had missed him some.

Either way, I went back to Sinnoh and worked some more with my grandfather's old companion. He sent me out on missions and field work. Something I really enjoyed. I loved going around and not staying in one place. Part of me thought that the desire would go away, but unsurprisingly, it didn't.

Later, I had met up with my best friend and his friends he was traveling with. Gramps had told me in one of our short phone conversations that he had decided to come and travel for the Sinnoh League and met up with a young coordinator and his old breeder friend. I had learned that the three were all traveling together, going from town to town for gyms and contests.

When we met up, it was a difficult situation, as a Pokémon hunter was trying to steal some of the rare Pokémon living on the mountain. I wanted his help. I could never find out why, but I wanted him to be with me as we got the Pokémon away from the hunter. When we got the Pokémon free from her, we had to say goodbye again. I was surprised to find true sadness when we went our separate ways. He also looked kind of disappointed but I didn't think much of it.

A little while later, I met up with him again and he was having trouble with one of his Pokémon. I was once against shocked to see so much desire to help him. For a reason I couldn't place, I just wanted to help. We got his Pokémon evolved and once it had gained it confidence back, I went my own separate way again. I was once again filled with sadness I didn't understand.

It was a while before I saw him and his friends again. I heard from my grandfather that he had successfully gotten all eight badges and was headed to the League. I decided I wanted to go watch. After all, it hadn't only been a while since I had been to a competition, he was my best friend and I wanted to cheer him on.

When I got to the city, I discovered that he was not there yet so I called my gramps to ask. He told me that they were on their way and should be there the next day. He told me to go ahead and get a room for four. He figured I should stay with him. I agreed and got the room.

The next day, I could tell he was completely shocked I was there. I saw them before they had seen me and I watched as he registered for the competition and then go and try to get a room. The nurse had told him what I had asked her to. That there was already a room waiting for them.

All three were surprised at this, but when I walked up, my best friend was too shocked to speak while his friends openly greeted me. It took about five minutes for him to come out of his shocked state, but when he did, he did something that surprised us all, even himself. He ran up to hug me and I openly accepted it. When we parted, we both had blushes and his friends and electric mouse wore surprised faces.

We both laughed and joked it off and the others joined. We went to the room then went to eat. Once we got back to the center, we met up with a teen I had never seen before. Of course, this was not the same with my friends. My best friend seemed to dislike him with a passion as did the others. I had found out quickly that he was my best friend's rival.

I felt jealousy rise up in my stomach at this knowledge. I had always been his first rival and this guy was now the one he wanted to prove himself against. For a strange reason, I couldn't help but want to go back to battling just to be that important person to him.

Then, his so called rival did something I hated. He made fun of my best friend. I got extremely angry and wanted nothing more at that moment than to hit him. I probably would have if my friends hadn't intervened. He calmly walked away and my friend told me that was just the way that his rival was. He said it wasn't worth the trouble. I wanted to argue, but when he smiled at me, I let it go.

The next few days came and went quickly. My best friend had won every battle he went into and it finally came down to the last day and final battle. Of course, the one he was forced to battle was his new rival. We were all a little worried of how he would take it, but he seemed to flow with confidence. I reminded him not to get overconfident and he muttered an I know.

The battle started and over an hour later, it was down to each of their last Pokémon. My best friend had his most loyal and first Pokémon out while his rival had out the same Pokémon I did. I was surprised to see him have one but my friends explained to me that he had the first pre evolvement when they had first met him and slowly been training it to get to this level.

It was towards the end and I knew both Pokémon were weak and tired. At that moment, the thing I wanted most in the world was for my best friend to win. It was a hard last few minutes but for once the world was on my side and gave me what I had desired most. My best friend won against his rival and won his first league victory. We all cheered when the referee told of his victory and he stood there in mute shock. That was until his electric mouse jumped into his arms.

The president of the leagues gave him his victory trophy and I, along with his other friends cheered as loud as we could. The next day, we headed out. We decided to go home. Of course, our coordinator friend went to her hometown, but said she would meet up with us later. We said our goodbyes and when we got back to Kanto, we split up with our breeder friend as well. He told my best friend congrats again and said he was extremely proud of him.

I could tell he was really happy to hear this and after a few minutes, we went our separate ways. It was now just me and him going home to Pallet. That night, we stayed in the Viridian forest. It would be about two days before we got home. While we ate I had thought about everything that had happened between us. I started talking to him about it, and he agreed that the two of us had been through a lot.

He told me that he was really glad I was there cheering him on in the competition and when I asked him why, he had surprised me with his answer. He told me I was his very best friend.

I was shocked to say the least. I had always known he was MY best friend, but after everything I had put him through, I didn't ever think I would still be his. When I voiced this, he just laughed. He told me he forgave me and that it didn't matter. He looked at what we were before I had pushed him away. I was still shocked but I decided not to dwell on it.

We had finally decided to go to sleep and when I heard his light breathing I knew he was dream world. I stayed up thinking that night, about everything and what he had just told me. I felt myself finally give in to that strange desire and want that had flooded my whole life.

That night, under the stars, I had finally discovered what I wanted most. The only thing I wanted. And tonight, six months later, as I look down and see my best friend and boyfriend sleeping on my chest as I am about to fall asleep, I realize one thing; sometimes you don't want anymore. You already have it all.

FIN

Ooh yay, I can finally go to sleep! Anyways, once again, this is not the story I had planned to write but since this idea popped into my head as I was trying to go to sleep, I had to write it down. I'm not sure how good it is, I've never written a story like this before but hey, there's a first time for everything, right? Anyways, thanks for reviews on other stories of mine, I appreciate it lots and lots! Lol. I will try and finish typing the other story soon so I can post it, but it will be up there before the week finishes. Thanks again! :D


End file.
